


Of Wolf and Man

by Merenwen76



Series: Of Wolf and Men [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Sam, Declarations Of Love, Difference between Wolf and Werewolf, Established Relationship, First Time Shifting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Rimming, SPN Reverse Bang 2019, Top Dean Winchester, wolf turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: „I told you so and you!“ Dean looked up at Sam. “Damn it’s like a fucking joke: Two hunters go to a Werwolf wedding!“
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Of Wolf and Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643338
Comments: 66
Kudos: 523





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for the SPN ReverseBang challenge inspired by the artwork of the amazing and incredible darklittleheart. Be sure to visit her art post [Here ](https://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/post/188977436808/of-wolf-and-man-by-merenwen76) and give her lots of love. I fell in love with her art and her promt immediately and it was such a pleasure to work with her!
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta Jerzcaligrl. Hon, you have no idea how glad i am to have you by my side. Thank you Reverie7983 and Winmance for ignoring my whining and complaining and instead supporting me with endless love and wine. Love you girls.

[](https://ibb.co/wd7hcKq)

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Sam carefully steps through the broken glass. With his huge, black shoes it was nearly impossible. He picks up one of the toppled chairs and sits down. He is tired. It’s 3 am. He takes a napkin and dunks it in one of the unbroken water bottles. Sam presses the wet cloth against his face. His lip is split and there is a fat bruise blooming on his chin. He counts at least six broken tables. Flowers are lying on the ground like a colorful carpet. Nice, if they weren’t covered by the broken glass from the champagne glasses.

Most guests left on the run. The bride, Nicole, is sitting nearly across the room, crying. Sam can't blame her, but his sympathies are limited. Her new husband, Dave's, head is bleeding where Sam hit him earlier with one of the small ice sculptures. It was shaped as a wolf, HA ! The irony! 

But the wound didn’t stop him from struggling against the two men holding him back. They tried to calm him, but it seemed impossible. Same goes for his opponent. Dave`s two younger brothers, Alex and.. Damn! Sam can't remember the name, tried their best to stop Dean from killing Dave. 

Sam knows he could stop it, but he just needs a minute. His muscles are sore. And his head hurts like hell. 

„Dean, stop it please!“ 

Sam looks up to the small helpless, figure between the opponents. Garth really better shut up. 

„Not before I kill that son of a bitch.“ Dean`s yelling, and Sam rolls his eyes. 

„Dean, then you could kill me likewise.“ Garth tries again as Sam slowly stands up. This won't end well. 

„That's the plan Garth, first him, then  _ you _ !“ Dean spat the word with way too much aggression. Sam knows that Dean is pissed, and yes he has every right to be, but he is really over the edge. Sam is worried that Dean is actually about to kill Garth and Dave.

Sam shows up next to Garth and gestures to him to move. Dave looks guiltily at Sam, and Sam doesn’t once think about forgiving him. Right know he just cares about his brother.

„Dean, you have to calm down!“ He stands in front of him and places his hand on his brother's arm. 

„Sam step away, this is just between me and Coyote Ugly here!“

„I am a wolf asshole!“

„Enough!“ Sam's deep voice thunders through the room.

„Dean, seriously, you need to let go, we need to go and try to figure out the situation. Please Dean.“ Sam pleads with him, and he knows it works once he sees Dean's muscles start to relax. Dean looks over at Sam's face and gently touches his swollen lip. 

„You need some ice for that.“ Sam loses the breath he didn't even realize that he was holding . 

„I'll get some, but why don't we all just sit down for a moment and wait for everybody to come down.“ Garth is just happy for the breakthrough and runs for the ice. Not that there isn't enough laying around, but for the moment Sam is happy that everybody has started to relax.

„Keep cool hunter.“ Alex hisses at Dean before he and Nat ( that was his name!) walk over to Dave and escort him to Nicole. They sit down together and immediately start an animated discussion.

Dean grabs one of the still intact whisky bottles from the bar and finally sits down with Sam. He fills his glass with his own definition of a two finger shot.

Garth comes back with a small bag of ice and hands it to Sam. The cold feels good on his face. 

Dean takes a good sip of his whiskey and Sam watches Dean taste the liquid, rolling it on his tongue, before he gulps it down. There will never be a moment when Sam doesn’t love the view. He knows it's his brothers way to calm down .

„Show me!“ There is a seriousness in Dean's voice that make Sam flinch.

„Dean..“ 

„Show me Sam!“ 

„Show me yours. I'll show you mine.“ But when Dean stays serious, Sam sights and reaches over to his brother and show him his hand with the nasty bite mark on it.

Garth also looks over the wound. It still leaks a bit of blood but it seems to already have started to heal. Dean holds Sam's hand and examines the wound.

„Told you it was a stupid idea!“ Dean doesn’t look up, still keeping his eyes on his brother's hand. 

„Dean, I swear I ..“ Garth starts, but is interrupted by Dean's harsh words.

„I told  _ you _ so and  _ you _ !“ he looked up at Sam. “Damn it's like a fucking joke: Two hunters go to a Werewolf wedding!“ He lets go of Sam's hand and rubs his upper arm. 

„Wolf.“ Garth quietly corrects. 

„What?“

„They are wolves Dean, it's different. I am a werewolf but Dave is a wolf. He is related to Jules and she..„

„I don't wanna hear it, Garth. I don't care if she is a wolf, a werewolf of Jacob's sister in Twilight, this damn creature bit me and Sam!“ 

The wolf looks over from the other table, hearing Dean`s raising voice and Sam tries again to calm Dean down.

„He didn’t mean to, and honestly you’re not entirely innocent of the situation.“

Dean looks over in anger. 

Garth`s soft voice starts again. „Dean, they normally aren’t affected by alcohol, the blood circulation is so fast that it quickly breaks down the alcohol. I don't know why they seem so off.“

„It was a silly card game!“

„Dean, you cheated!“ Sam rolls his eyes. 

„I did not!“

„You provoked them!“

„Nope!“

„You screamed ' _ bite me' _ in the middle of a werewolf group!“

„Wolf.“ 

„Shut up Garth!“ Sam had enough.

The moment Dean screamed the words, happy about his easy win, everything fell apart. Nat, the youngest brother moved forward and sank his teeth into Dean's upper arm. Dean fought back immediately, hunter's instinct taking over his body. Then everyone is suddenly fighting against everyone else. Sam tries to hold back two fighters when suddenly Dave storms in from behind. Out of reflex Sam grabs a knife from the table, and out of reflex Dave bit Sam's hand. 

It was a mess. He rubs his thumb over the mark. He doesn’t feel any different, just exhausted. He looks over to his brother, who doesn’t look any better. Dean's jaw flexes. He still seems on edge, but he also feels the worry coming off of Dean. 

„Maybe it's just a flesh wound, we don't know if it will ever affect you.“

Dean gives Garth the ´seriously` look and Sam nearly starts laughing. When did the Winchester Luck not hit them.

„We need to figure it out“ Sam finally said. „We know how to cure a werewolf bite, right Dean? We did it when Claire was bitten and it worked, so maybe this works the same. We just need the blood of Dave and Nate and I will check if we can cure it! Dean?“ 

Dean runs his palm over his face. „Yeah, we can do that.“ 

Garth starts to relax visibly about the solution.

„Fine I'll go over and talk to them. Hey, I mean at least it wasn’t a claiming bite, right ?

His smile froze on his face when the two hunters turn their head and look at him.

„Right!“ he gulps.“I'll go. On my way.“ Hurriedly he stands up and nearly runs to the other table.

„How do you feel?“ Sam looks over to his brother, noticing how he takes a moment before he answers.

„Angry.“ He finishes his drink and leans back in his chair. 

„Look at us Sammy. We are hunters for damn sake we fight , we kill, and get bitten on a damn wedding of dogs!“

„You think the Universe wants to tell us something?“

„The Universe can fucking kiss my ass!“

That sentence makes Sam finally laugh and even Dean got a small smile on his face.

„We`ll figure it out Dean. We always do!“

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

In the end, they decide to wait overnight and work on it the next day. Dave and Nate came over to apologize and even Dean (Maybe after a friendly kick from Sam's foot) did the same. They agreed that there was a small hope that nothing would happen. For young wolves like Nat, it’s normal to fight with each other and bite each other without any consequences, so they just hope that is the case. But Dave promises to talk to his alpha pack leader in the morning. 

So eventually, Sam and Dean went to their hotel. Dean calling dibs on the shower and Sam fighting the urge to join him. He sat down on one of the queen size beds. It was still a habit of theirs. One room - two queens. In the end, they end up in one, too small bed. But they still didn’t dare to book one king size. 

He's still sitting there, when Dean steps out of the bathroom, hair still damp. He doesn’t even wear a towel. Naked and proud, he stops in front of Sam and lets his hand slide through his hair. Sam looks up to him and his head leans against his brother's palm. There are moments like this, when he sees his brother above him, the pale, freckled skin, emerald green eyes, only focused on him, and he falls in love with Dean over and over again.

They’d put their fear and guilt away a long time ago. This is between them, only them. Cas is the only one who knows. Because for one, he is Cas, so of course he knows, and then there was that one night. Dean's guilt was raging, alcohol couldn’t stop him from complaining about how he was taking advantage of his baby brother, how he should have stopped Sam, how he is the responsible one, being older. 

Cas and Dean talked for hours in the bunkers kitchen and when Dean came to Sam that night, he just lay down behind him, kissed him, and told him he loved him. Dean never complained again and Sam never asked. 

Sam let his hand slowly run over Deans thighs. Feels his muscles flex under his touch. „How do you feel?“ Sam asks, his lips pressed against Dean's hard torso. 

„Ask me tomorrow Sam“ is his only answer.

Sam slowly stands up, places a kiss on Dean`s soft lips, and walks over to the bathroom.

The warm water lets him relax and wash away all the tension he was holding.

The bite pulses in his hand, and Sam tries to rub the wound clean. He still feels tired and like his whole body is on fire. Maybe the wound is infected. He knows how dangerous dog bites can be for humans, so maybe it's the same here.He will clean the wound and watch it for the next few days. His stomach hurts, cramps a bit, and he kneads the muscles over his torso. He steps out of the shower stall and stares at his reflection in the mirror. He can't see any difference , he even checks his teeth, just… well just because...

When he comes back in to the bedroom, Dean is already laying on one of the beds and Sam crawls up behind him. His expression hardens as he spots Dean's gun placed on Dean's bedside table, and his own gun placed on his side. 

„Dean?“ he asks.

„Sam!“ Dean responds and Sam nods. They don't need to talk, the answer was obvious. Dean lays on his back and Sam places his head on Dean's shoulder. He smells the cheap hotel shower gel, but underneath he smells Dean, so much of Dean. He always loves to scent Dean. Sam maybe couldn’t remember his first words, but he will always remember Dean's scent when he held him. And it always calms him, until today. But tonight it's like he can't get enough of him. He breathes in and it's overwhelming, he feels his stomach cramp again, a sharp pain inside him. 

„You okay?“ Dean's deep timbre is close to his ear. Dean inhales as well , like he needs to scent Sam too. 

„Yeah, just tired.“ Dean places his arm around him and he lets go. Sleep comes within seconds.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

When Sam wakes up everything is too much. Too bright, too hot, too loud .

He mourns in pain and tries to open his eyes. His stomach hurts like hell and his skin feels like it's on fire. He pushes down the covers, the sudden chilly air just a short relief. He looks over to Dean`s side of the bed, but it is empty, and when he searches the room, Dean is pacing from one wall to the other like a tiger in a cage.

Sam tries to get up when a new wave of pain runs over his stomach. „Ugh.“ he moans, and that gets Dean out of his pacing and back at Sam's side.

„Sammy?“ He places a hand on Sam's forehead, and the sensation of Dean's skin on his skin makes him shiver. He needs more, wants more. 

“Sam, you’re sick.“ Dean responds, and Sam suddenly notices that he spoke aloud and clear how much he needs Dean. He nearly begs him to touch him again. To feel his hands on his skin again. 

His face is hot and sweaty and when he opens his eyes, Dean's concerned green eyes are watching him. 

„Sam I need you to listen to me okay? I contacted Garth. He is on his way with Dave, we will give you the blood immediately. I have no idea what’s going on, but I'll take care of it, okay, you hear me? I … I'll just wait outside.“

„No, Dean!“ Sam nearly cries. What is going on with him? „Don’t leave me.“

„I'll be just outside the door, Sam. I just… I can't stay here, please Sam, trust me.“

Sam saw how much willpower it took Dean to stand up, but he finally managed to leave the room.

Sam feels lost. Like he has the flu and his mind is foggy. His skin is still burning and he is.. he is .. horny? What the hell? He tosses his head in the pillows and then he smells Dean's scent. He rubs his head into the pillow like he wants to rub Dean into his skin. Like Dean is the only one who can stop this horrible itch . He  _ needs _ him. Sam doesn’t know what’s going on with his body, but he understands one thing. That only Dean can make it stop.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Dean didn't stop his pacing once he's outside. He walks up and down the walkway in front of their motel room. He just doesn’t quite know if he is protecting Sam from the rest of the world or from himself. When he notices Dave`s car approaching, he is somewhat relieved, but the moment Dave steps out of the car, Dean starts to growl at him. No way he will let him come close to his Sam.  _ His _ ? 

The moment Dave saw Dean's state, he turns to Garth and whispers „Now you have your answer!“ But Dean hears every world. In fact he is hearing better than ever. His eyes are sharper and he feels even the slightest change of Garth's behavior. And he smells,  _ damn _ did Garth ever smell this bad? 

„It's the werewolf scent. It's not like ours. Wait till you meet a cat!“ Dave answers, when he sees the disgust in Dean's face. 

„How bad is it?“ Garth ignores Dave's comment. He is more concerned about his friends. 

„Sam doesn’t feel well. He has a fever, like the wound is infected. He sweats and he is .. he is.. we need the cure now!“

He steps in front of Dave, flashing his teeth, and there is a slight tinge of red in his eyes. Dave automatically bows his head down.

„Dean, please come down. That's why we are here, to help you both okay?“ Garth places a hand on Dean's arm. Dave looks back at the door of their room, when his eyes suddenly go wide. He takes a deep whiff and he looks at Dean as if he can't believe what he just smelled. 

„Oh my God, I .. this can't be!“ he sniffs again and Dean starts to growl again.“ Dean, I just need to see Sam, please, let me talk to him, I think I know what’s going on,.. this is.. so rare… I never even met one..“ He steps up to the door. Dean stops him. He hisses at Dave and his eyes are on fire. 

„You take one more step towards that door and I rip off your head. You stay away from him, are we clear?“

„Yes Alpha!“ The words take Dean by surprise, but they calm him down as well, satisfying something inside of him.

Dave start again „Then come inside with me. I'll talk to you  _ and _ Sam.“

„I can't ..I .. can't go back inside.“ Dean's eyes wander over the door and he runs his hand through his hair.

Dave nods to himself „I see..“

Dean gives him a look like  _ You don't know anything  _ , but he doesn’t say a word. Dave waits a moment like he's thinking about his next words, and then he steps back in front of Dean, eyes on the ground. „Alpha, I need to talk to Sam. I swear I won't touch your...brother. I'll keep my distance, but if you want me to help him, then I must see him, please.“

Something inside Deanis more than satisfied. He looks down at Dave and then nods. „You touch him, I kill you.“

With this, he steps aside and lets Dave into their room.

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

When Dave enters the room, the first thing he notices is how hot it is inside. Its like Sam's body is exuding the heat. He takes a deep breath and the smell is overwhelming. Even mated, he can perceive the seductive scent of the Omega. No, Sam, he has to correct himself.

Sam is lying in his bed, eyes half closed. He is sweating and mumbling. Dave sits carefully on the very end of the bed. He knows he has to prepare Sam for the changes his body and mind will be forced to make before Sam won’t have any more control over his body. But he is so fascinated. A male Omega. How rare, how precious. And he, Dave, created it. His bite woke up the hidden animal in Sam. As an Alpha himself, he feels nothing but proud. He is aware of Dean, the new Alpha pheromones pouring out of him. And Dean is becoming a strong Alpha. He may even have pack leader potential. But nothing compares to the wonderful smell of this beautiful Omega in front of him.

Sam slowly opens his eyes. It takes him a moment to recognize the man sitting on his bed. Out of reflex, he starts to growl. This is not Dean, where is his brother, what is happening?

„Sam, I need you to listen to me!“ Daves voice is sweet like honey and Sam licks his lips.

„I am so sorry that all this happened, but you have to understand what is going on with you. I have no idea why or how you turned so fast. It normally takes days for new Wolves to transform, but … God look at you.“ Dave couldn’t help but admire the newborn wolf in front of him. „You are so wonderful. Do you have any idea how rare you are, how special?“

He moves his hand over the sheets, touching Sam's thighs and Sam starts to shiver under his touch. 

„What.. what is happening?“

„Your body is changing . The pain you feel is a normal reaction. Sam, listen, most humans that are bitten just turn into what we call Betas. They can shift into their wolf form, but all in all, they are still more or less humans. Your brother, I feel the Alpha wolf inside of him, reckless, strong, protective. And I thought, as a hunter, you would become one too. But your wolf is an Omega.“ Dave see Sam's questioning eyes. „Omegas are rare and mostly female, so can you imagine how rare a male Omega is for us?“

Sam tries to listen but his stomach cramps again and there is this need, this need inside him like a fire burning from the inside. He feels the sweat on his skin and he recognizes, with embarrassment, he is feeling something wet running down his legs. He moans, and then screams, as he feels something inside of him trying to break free, like paws, stretching at him from the inside. 

„Aargh“ he screams and Dave stands up to move closer to Sam. To comfort him and to calm his wolf. 

„I know, I know you are fighting, but please try to accept it. Your wolf will make you stronger, he will heal you. We will help you. We will take care of you!“

„Dean!“ Sam whimpers. He opens his eyes, golden circles surrounding his hazel irises.

„So beautiful. I wish I had known you before, you are perfect. Strong but sensitive, fearless, but empathetic.“

He moves his fingers over Sam's cheeks, the smell of Sam's slick is intoxicating. He knows he shouldn’t, but his Alpha can`t resist sniffing at Sam's neck, teeth showing, and the need to bite, to claim is overwhelming.

„So vulnerable. He should take care of you, but he has no idea how precious you truly are. But I know. I can take care of you. I can make your pain go away.“

Sam feels like he is covered in layers of cotton, like he can't move. Every inch of his skin is over sensitive and he longs for the touch. God how he wants to be touched. He needs it so bad. And it's torture. His brain yells at him, trying to tell him that something is wrong. 

„Dean!“ He screams the word or maybe he just whispers, he doesn’t know. 

There is a sound, a cold shiver, and then suddenly he smells his brother. „I told you to stay away from him.“ He can hear his brother's angry voice and it turns him on like nothing else has done to him. 

„Dean,“ Dave rises up from the bed, his hand like an apology in the air „I did nothing, I swear, I just want to check his vitals.“

Sam wants to complain, wants to talk, but the only thing that capture his mind is how much he needs his brother, right here and now.

Dean looks down at Sam and his head is spinning. It's taking everything in him not to immediately jump on his brother, right here and now. He doesn’t give a damn if Dave is still there or not. He just wants Sam, wants to kiss him, to mark him, fuck him deep and good, wants to fill him and claim him. 

„Dean?“ Dave appears next to him and Dean tries hard to turn away from Sam. 

„You need to get me out of here. And you need to cure him, you listen. You promise me you'll help him!“ Dean's jaw clenches and he turns to face his rival. 

„Dean, it's too far gone already. I cannot stop it. He is becoming a wolf and he is in heat.“

„What?“

„I wish I had the time to explain everything. But right now your brother needs… well, he needs a partner. And I can understand if this is too much for you. If you want, I can take care of him.“ Dean growls, and his hand grabs Dave's shirt to bring him even closer. His green eyes are shining even in the pre-dawn light of the room. 

„That's what I thought.“ Dave grins. 

„Dean, I can smell your brother and I know how seductive he smells, Hell even I'm attracted to it. There won't be any Alpha in a three mile radius who will not smell him and try to mate him.“

Dean looks at him with wide eyes.

„Are you seriously trying to tell me that the only way to help Sam is to rape him ? Because this is  _ so _ not going to happen.“

Dave closes the last of the distance between him and Dean.

„Dean, I smell you as well. I smell your love for him pouring out of every pore of your body. So you have two options now. You leave him lying here in pain and fight every fucking Alpha who will be approaching in the next few days and believe me, they will come. Or you can get your false human morals out of your head and help him through his heat.“

Dean watches his brother tossing in the bed and he hates it. He hates it so much. He looks back at Dave and with one smooth move, he punches Dave's nose. He hears the bone cracking and it satisfies the animal inside of him. 

_ „That  _ is for biting Sam.“ he growls, and throws an uppercut to Dave's chin. „And  _ this _ , is because I want to. And now get the fuck out of this room.“

Dave grits his teeth, but he decides in the last moment to give in and storms out of the room.

Sam feels his bed dip as Dean sits next to him, and slowly he calms down. Dean`s hands wander over his body. 

„Hey Sammy!“ Sam reacts, nearly whimpers, and he feels so helpless, so out of control. He hates it and loves it. Sam opens his eyes to search for the deep, green eyes of his brother.

Dean lays on his side next to him. He carefully touches his cheek.“Tell me I'm doing the right thing here? Please, don't hate me, Sammy!“

„Could never hate you! I love you.“

Sams words are soft and they tear Dean nearly in two .

“I'll take care of you, okay Sam. I will make you feel good, really good.“ He places a soft kiss on Sam's lips and Dean shivers, they taste so perfect, like they always have since he kissed him for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains NSFW Art.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Sam`s body trembles under Dean's fingers. He wants more, he needs more.

„Please, touch me.“ Sam moans into Dean's ear. When Dean doesn’t react immediately, Sam takes action. He rolls over, pinning Dean's body under him, sits upright on Dean's lap, and takes off his shirt and pants. His naked hips thrust, asking Dean to respond. And  _ Hell _ , does Dean respond. Sam feels his brother's long, hard dick beneath him, and with constant movement he rubs against the whole length, feeling Dean's cock twitching. Dean`s arms grab Sam's hips and his hands start to move over his chest. Sam's mouth is open and he moans and licks his lips. 

„Yeah Dean, like that!“ Sam closes his eyes, feels Dean`s fingers moving over his heated skin, finding his hard nipples and twisting them. He rubs each of them between thumb and index fingers and it's good,  _ so _ good, he wants to feel his brother inside him, wants to be fucked and filled. Every muscle in his body is tight and wanting. He slows himself down, his thrusting, and the pressure on Dean' swollen dick. He feels Dean's cock rubbing against his ass.

Sam’s out of control. His fingers pull on Dean's pants, trying to force them open. 

„Hey, Sam,easy.“ Dean tries to soothe, but Sam doesn’t listen. 

„Need you Dean, need you to fuck me, come on, need you inside me!“ He rips the button off Dean's jeans and his hands struggle to pull the pants completely down and off. 

“Sam!“ Dean groans as a big hand reaches into his briefs and takes his dick out. Sam's eyes shine like gold in the darkness. He grips Dean's cock and slowly slides his tongue from the base to the wet tip. 

Dean's head falls back onto the pillow. His hand automatically wanders into his brother's hair. Sam's mouth surrounds his cock. Sucks on him and leaves a wet, glistening trail down his entire length. 

„Sam wait a minute !“ Dean's trying everything to control himself. He's torn back and forth. Something in him wants Sam, naked, under him, spread open for him. But something was also telling him to wait.

Sam just shakes his head. 

„Need it so bad. Need your dick. Fuck me, please.“ He forcefully pushes down on Dean's cock. 

„Sam, no!“ He stares at him in disbelief. „This is not you!“ Sam seems disoriented for a moment. Then, as if he suddenly comprehends the position they're in, he jumps up.

Eyes wide open he climbs down from Dean's lap and jumps out of the bed. Dean needs a moment before he is up too. Worried, he looks at his brother. Sam looks uncertain, as if he doesn't know how they got to this point.

„I.. I am ..“ His cheeks blushing a deep red and Dean takes him in his arms. 

„What?“ Dean asks as he lets his hands run over Sam's back. Sam places his head on Dean's shoulder, his nose buried in Dean's neck, and he inhales Dean's scent. It’s calming him. 

Most people fear Dean. His temper, his black and white view of the world. Most people only see the hunter, the cold soldier, but not Sam, never Sam.

Sam always feels the love of his brother. No matter if it was a scraped knee as a kid, or the freaking apocalypse, in the end, they always have each other’s back. And in the end Sam knows Dean is there for him. 

„I really need you.“ he whispers, and Dean understands the meaning of Sam's words. This was beyond sex, this was beyond everything they had ever done, and he was willing to go to the very end.

„Trust me Sam?“ he whispers into his brother's hair. 

„Always Dean.“ Sam's lips run over Dean's skin and he could tell his brother felt the arousal coming from him, and how he fought to stay calm. And Sam suddenly understood that it's not just him struggling against his body's need. It is Dean as well. 

He understands that is why Dean didn't want to stay with him at first, not because he refused him, but that he didn't want to abuse him.

Sam comes out of the hug and steps back. „Dean, look at me..Please.“

Hesitantly Dean lifts his chin up and looks into the warm, golden eyes of his brother. 

„I want you. I don't know what it is inside me. I don't know why, but everything inside me needs you. Only you! And I feel that you want me just the same way. I feel the conflict in you.“

He tenderly strokes his brother's cheek. 

„I want you to know that I want it, I want  _ you _ . Everything. I need everything tonight. And I do not want you to hold back. I want you just as you are. Can you do that for me?“

Dean closes his eyes for a moment. Whatever is in him, a wolf, a voice in his head, whatever it is, it flows through him. He feels Sam's warmth and love emanating between them. He can no longer resist his instinct. Then he opens his eyes and he gives in.

Sam starts to say something when he hears Dean suddenly growling next to him. When he looks back to his brother, he's shocked for a moment, but then it turns him on like nothing before. Dean is looking back at him, eyes dark black, but with a hint of red. He is tense and completely focused on Sam. He smells like,  _ God, _ like lust and craving. He looks like a predator who found his prey. 

With a single movement Dean reaches for Sam and throws him back onto the bed on his belly.

Dean tears away the blanket, grabs both of Sam's ankles, and pulls him under himself.

Sam goes still, and for a moment he is frozen in fear, everything in him screams  _ captured _ ,  _ cornered _ ,  _ surrender _ . He's breathing fast and his heart is pounding. Instinctively he tries to release himself from the firm grip. But Dean won't give in. His whole body presses him down into the bed until Sam finally gives up.

Dean lets his fingers dance lightly over his brother's thighs. Sam moans into the cushion. He feels his ass cheeks spread, and then he feels Dean's warm breath against his hole. 

„Still. Hold still.“ Dean growls. 

And Sam gives in. Then he feels the warm, wet tongue of his brother lapping at his hole and he nearly goes wild.

„Want you, need you Sammy.“

Dean`s tongue keeps penetrating into him, spreading him. More and more fluid runs down his legs. A mixture of slick and salvia. It feels so good, so incredible. He isn’t ashamed anymore of his body. He just surrenders to his Alpha . 

Dean lifts Sam’s ass up in the air, spreads his cheeks as wide as possible, and lets his tongue glide all the way from his balls up to the wet hole. Two fingers slide in without any resistance. It feels familiar. And yet so new. A familiar dance to a new music. He wants to take his time. 

But Sam becomes impatient. Pressing his ass against his fingers again and again. Two fingers become three. Sam lies under him, moaning, his hands grasping firmly into the sheet. Sweat forms on his body. Dean inhales Sam's unique, sweet scent and is about to go crazy. Slowly he lets his fingers slide out of Sam's body. Once again his tongue tastes Sam's hole before it slowly glides over his brother's entire back and remains on his neck. Sam turns his head and his lips find Dean's . 

Sam feels the hard cock rubbing against his hole begging for entrance. „Do it!“ he whispers into Dean's mouth. 

Dean stays for a moment and looks Sam deep into the eyes. 

"I love you."

Sam can't remember the last time he heard these words from Dean's mouth. But never before have they had that effect on him. Never before have they triggered such a deep feeling in him. 

"Make me yours." Sam moaned.

"You always have been“ Dean replies. 

Taking a firm grip on Sam's hip, he lines up his cock and watches the head slowly stretching Sam's hole before thrusting into him, filling him completely .

Dean stills for a few moments. After staring into Sam's eyes, Dean starts to move, slowly at first, until they have found a familiar rhythm. His fingers wander over his brother's strong back, until they grasp, around his hips once again to increase speed. Sam moans under him. His own cock is as hard as steel and precome forms on his tip. 

"Harder, please harder fuck!" 

And, as usual, Dean gives him everything. With strong pushes he penetrates again and again into Sam. Feels how his cock fills more and more. Stronger than usual, but Sam seems to like this even more. Dean takes hold of Sam's cock, distributes its moisture, and massages him with powerful strokes. He feels Sam's cock pulsing in his hand. 

"Come for me" he presses out, and he feels Sam twitching under him in ecstasy. 

Sam feels his orgasm pushing his way through his body and he screams out his lust as the first waves of come spurt from his cock. 

The smell of Sam, satisfied and hot, makes Dean lose all inhibition. He presses deeply into Sam, wanting to possess him. 

_ He belongs to me, only me,  _ penetrates his head like a chant again and again. Driven only by instinct, he has to claim Sam. He has to make him his own. He feels his orgasm building. His cock swells like never before. And at the moment of his ecstasy, it overcomes him. Driven by lust and dominance, he bites Sam's neck. He stays there, feels the copper taste of blood in his mouth, and he comes.

Sam screams as Dean bites into his neck. But instantly an indescribable feeling flows through him. 

_ Unity. Connected. Mate.  _

He doesn't know what it is, just that it is right. That it is meant to be. That he wants it. He feels Dean's cock in him, how he fills him. His own cock awakens once again when suddenly Dean lets out a howl. And Sam feels something in him. Like a bond that connects them. Not unpleasant, only strange. And at the moment when it unites firmly with Sam's body, Sam screams again. Another orgasm makes him shiver. Exhausted and powerless he collapses. Dean is above him, covering him with his body. He still feels Dean's cock inside him, feels the bond that continues to connect them, and feels Dean's tongue on his neck. Dean licks over the bite and it almost sounds like he's purring. And Sam feels a peace in himself like never before. His brother's warm body, the soothing hum of his voice finally makes Sam completely relax and fall asleep.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Outside the door, Dave and Garth look at each other with uncertainty. Dave slowly rises, arranges himself, and walks slowly to the car. Silently they sit next to each other for a while. Garth finally asks, "Would you like a drink?“ 

Dave looks out the window. "A double!“ 

Dave starts the engine and looks over at his friend.

"And Garth?“ 

He looks over at him.

"This never happened!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	5. Chapter 5

[](https://imgbb.com/)

„So in other words, Sam and I are kind of married and I'm his boss now?“ Dean leans back while four pairs of eyes look at him in awe.

"Dean!? Seriously? We've been sitting here for two hours and you kept THAT?" Sam rolls his eyes. 

"And you're not my boss!"

"Of course not!" Dean answers, winking at Dave, who also rolls his eyes.

They sit together at a less crowded bar, after everyone has calmed down. 

Sam feels way better, nearly as normal as before. Dean would say the same about him, but he still behaves a little over- sensitive when it comes to Sam. He touches him from time to time. And when Dave tries to sit next to Sam, it takes one look from Dean and he changes places with Garth. 

So now they have sat here for hours. The two hunters, Garth, Dave, and Nicole. They talk about the wedding, the  _ „issue, _ “ and despite everything they could even laugh a little at the end of the night. Nicole can’t take her eyes off of Sam, a male Omega. They both clicked immediately, and she tries to explain the changes he went through. 

„You really don’t want to stay? There’s so much you have to learn. So much you have to understand!“ She’s trying to convince them. 

„No, we really appreciate it, but we want to go back to the Bunker. In any case we'll stay in contact and if anything happens, we'll call you immediately.“ Sam explains. He just wants to go home. He feels the need to go back to their unique form of normality as soon as possible.

„But you haven’t even shifted! This is too important. We should be there to guide you!“ Dave tries again.

„We’ll figure it out!“ Dean sips on his beer.

„I mean. This wolfie thing? Not that bad, right? So we don’t need raw food or to hunt people. We're just like superpowered dogs. Right? Not that werewolf crap. No offense Garth!“ 

Garth smiles, a little tortured. „None taken, Dean.“

„So let's say we go home now, and for the full

Moon, we'll come back. Then you show us how to shift and we find out what kind of a dog Sasquatch here becomes. 

He grins at Sam. 

„I see myself as a German Shepherd, strong and tough. This here.." Dean poins at Sam."...more like a labrapodel.

„It’s Labradoodle, Dean!“ Sam corrects. 

„We are  _ Wolves _ damn it Dean. Not dogs !“ Dave interrupts.

„Yeah, whatever. So, do we have a deal?“ Dean crosses his arms, and his body language screams  _ I've made my decision.  _

„Dean. It’s not the shifting alone we need to teach you.“ Nicole interrupts, and places a hand on Sam’s.

„It's our whole culture. It's how the wolf inside you will change you, how you need to live together as one, and not try to force him back. It is how you have to see what it does to your body. All the wonderful changes.“

„You know maybe we won't change so much. I mean look at Sam. You said this … well his .. you know .. it would take days to calm down.“ Dean finished his beer with a little smirk.

„Well as it turns out, he is good!“ 

There is silence at the table.

„What?“ Dean catches the uncomfortable glances from the others. Garth is shifting nervously in his seat.

„What did I miss?“ Dean asks, warily. 

„Nicole?“ Dave looks pleased at his wife.

„Oh no Honey, you bit him, you tell him!“

„But technically I didn’t..“

„Go!“ 

Dave sighs and stands up. He pats Dean on his shoulder .

„Come on German Shepherd, I need to tell you something!“

Dean looks at him questioningly, but finally gets up and follows Dave outside.

As soon as both have left the room, Garth also rises and withdraws.

  
  


[](https://imgbb.com/)

Sam stays behind with Nicole. Smiling, she takes his hand. „I still can't believe you're really an Omega.“

Sam snorts a little contemptuously.

“Well, me neither.“

„Honey, there is nothing wrong with it.“

_ „Really _ ? Because I was lying there and I .. I wanted .. God I feel like I wasn't even me anymore? I was nothing more than a …a vessel. I would have fucked anyone with a dick right then and there just to fill my needs. So don’t tell me this is wonderful. It was humiliating and embarrassing. And I was .. Jeez .. wet and horny and there was nothing I could do !“

Sam feels horrible. He didn’t plan to be so harsh to Nicole, but this whole time he feels like he was just about to become the freak he'd been running away from for his whole life. 

Why must he always be the ´oh so special` person. Why must he always be the abnormal one . 

Tears form in his eyes, but he tries to push them down.

„I know what you feel. Going into heat it’s … no, it’s not something I am totally comfortable with either. But we were raised with it. We had time to prepare ourselves. There are ways to deal with it. You had no choice. You didn’t even know what had happened to you. I understand that it scares you. And .. there is one more thing..“

Sam laughs, but it's sarcastic and mean.

„Of course, there is always  _ one _ more thing. Let’s hear it. I can’t wait!“ Sam's eyes roll. 

Nicole looks down to the table. Then she takes a deep breath and looks directly at him.

„The reason you’re not in heat anymore... is not the great and overwhelming performance of your Alpha...“ they both have to laugh, but then she gets serious once again.

„Honey, the reason Omegas go into heat is to reproduce. And the Heat stops when it is ...successful.“

Sam looks at her questioningly. 

"What do you mean successful?"

With a gentle smile she looks down at his belly. Sam follows her gaze. "You're kidding me, right?" 

She shakes her head.

Sam's hand runs over his mouth.

"Do you really,  _ seriously _ , just want to tell me that I ...that I am .. no .. no way!“

„I am not kidding. Sam, you’re pregnant.“

„This is a joke. Come on, this is a  _ fucking _ joke!“

He is angry, confused, and the room is spinning.

„Sam. I know this is much. That was the reason we wanted to keep you here. To give you all the time and help that you need to understand and absorb all of this new information.“

Sam stands up. He needs to get out. Out of this madness. Out of this nightmare.

„Sam, please calm down!“ Nicole's trying to calm Sam down. But Sam keeps her at a distance. His eyes wander through the room. He has to get out, just  _ out _ . 

"Please, Sam, let's talk." 

„Tell me that's not true!" Sam's voice breaks and there's a fight going on within him. Panic is spreading through him, and something scrapes inside his body, wants to get out, wants to break out. 

"Sam?“ Nicole sounds anxious. "Sam, please talk to me." But Sam doesn't hear her, he just wants to leave, flee, go away, disappear. 

He collapses, instinct overwhelming his mind. And then he feels it. Feels the wolf in him, protective, anxious, and insecure. And he accepts him, unites himself with him. His eyes shine bright gold. His ears rustle, overwhelmed by noises. Fragrances penetrate his nose. He doesn't know what he's doing or why, but he knows he has to let it happen. His wolf needs him and he needs his wolf. And his Alpha. He screams for Dean, but only a heartbreaking howl comes out of his throat. When he looks up and sees Nicole, her eyes are wet, but she smiles. 

"Oh my God," is all she says before he turns around and a beautiful gray wolf runs out of the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

[](https://imgbb.com/)

His paws sprint across the asphalt. He can't and won't stop. 

He increases his speed. 

The feeling of freedom flows through him. Free and unbound. Free and wild. The ground changes. Earth and wood are under him, where before there was concrete, and his wolf is enraptured. Branches streak his fur. But he cannot stop running. His flank hurts, as muscles hardly used so far slowly awaken to life. The forest becomes denser, and he slips for a moment, inattentive with his hind legs. He rolls over and straightens up again. He shakes himself off. Dust and leaves fly all around. 

He looks up into the treetops. Sunlight breaks through the forest and plunges its surroundings into a mix of gold and green. Everything seems different, tastes different, but it is not wrong only strange. Sam continues to trot slowly. He absorbs the surroundings. Feels the warmth of the sun's rays on his fur. He should be freaked out or scared. 

He is in a wolf's body! 

No, he corrects himself. He  _ is _ a wolf. And for the first time in a long time, it feels right. His wolf is happy. He is happy. There is nothing evil in him. Not Lucifer who used him so cruelly, not demon blood that contaminated him. This is different. His wolf is pure, friendly, loving. He is not the 'abnormal freak.' He is a wolf. He is an Omega.

Sam stops. The wind ruffles his fur. It drives new and wild smells and scents over to him. 

Maybe it was always meant to be this way. 

He is an Omega.

And he is pregnant. And as crazy as it sounds, it fills him with pride.

The cracking of a branch makes him turn around.

Sam holds his nose up to the wind. It smells so wonderful, earth, grass, spring, and  _ Dean _ ? 

His other senses perceive him even before he sees him.

A pitch-black wolf stands in a distance. Big and graceful. With bright, green eyes that are staring intensely at Sam. And Sam knows it's Dean. He would always find Dean, in the darkest night or in the deepest ocean. His heart would recognize Dean. Slowly the black wolf moves towards Sam. The head slightly tilted, the posture slightly defensive, but his eyes are still focused only on Sam.

A soft growl leaves his throat, not too loud, but enough to stop Dean. How often have they faced each other. And let only their eyes communicate. When they argued, when they defended their point of view. It's how they let each other say,  _ I love you, please take care of yourself _ . Now they are facing each other again. And for the first time it is not just about them both. For the first time it's not about saving the world, sacrificing yourself for the other, or playing the hero. 

It's about their future. 

Slowly Sam takes a step towards Dean. And Dean also starts to move, his eyes still on his brother.

They slowly continue to step forward until they face each other and their muzzles almost touch. Dean is so beautiful. His black fur shines under the sun's rays, his emerald green eyes form the perfect contrast. It has become quiet around them. As if the birds and animals of the forest recognize the magic of this moment. Dean nudges Sam's nose. Sam looks deep into his eyes. Dean's eyes shine with pride and love. And there's more underneath. When Sam concentrates, it's like he can hear Dean, like he can read his mind. He doesn't just feel Dean, he understands him. He knows how much Dean loves him, he knows what Dean would do and has done for Sam, but for the first time he truly understands him. His nature, his own fears and insecurities. And he also opens up to Dean. Lets him feel his own worry, the look into the future, the change it brings.  _ Can we do that? Will we be able to do that _ ? Dean lays his head on Sam's. He noses at his neck and then buries his muzzle deep into Sam's fur. And Sam closes his eyes. He does the same and takes a deep breath, inhaling Dean's scent.

_ Together we can manage everything Sam. _

  
  
  


[](https://imgbb.com/)

A rabbit sits, relaxed, surrounded by fresh dandelion. He nibbles on a fresh stem with relish as his ears suddenly straighten up. Nervously, his soft nose twitches as he hears the sound. Paws. Loud, booming paws. Frightened, he flees under the next tree trunk, his heart beating in his chest. It makes itself very small and hopes that the danger will pass. Two predators, close together. Their movements are fast and strong. It remains huddled in fear as the first animal jumps over the tree trunk where it crouches. A wolf, a big gray wolf, with black spots. Wild and impetuous, he sprints on. Close behind him is a black wolf. Dark and impressive. The rabbit waits a moment until it leaves its safe cover. It can't tell if the black wolf is hunting the gray one or trying to catch it, but it doesn't care. If the black wolf should eat the gray one, then he will be full and won't chase him. The rabbit jumps back to his dandelion and the black wolf catches up with the gray one.

  
  


[](https://imgbb.com/)

‚I got you!‘

Dean's triumphant voice is in his head.

'No, you didn't!' Sam thinks, still fascinated by the fact that he can hear Dean clearly. They've been chasing each other for an hour. Cross-country. They feel like children again when Sam would run away from Dean when he had to take a bath. Or Dean stole his candy and ran away from Sammy. 

Sam increases the pace even though he knows that he hardly has a chance before Dean. In the end, his brother always wins. No matter if he brings him back into the tub or waits for Sam with a lollipop in his mouth. A strong push against his flank upsets his balance, and the next moment he is laying on his back on the warm earth and Dean's black wolf is above him.

Instinctively, Sam turns his head to the side. Showing Dean his neck and his most vulnerable spot. Dean buries his snout in Sam's neck, licks the bite wound, and whines softly. Then he straightens up, gives Sam enough room, and sits down on his hind legs and waits for Sam to straighten up as well. Because that's Dean, too. He gets into the tub with him and shows him that the water is okay. And he would never eat Sam's sweets, but secretly put some of his own sweets into Sam's share. Sam bites Dean's ear playfully. Together they look out over the small open clearing that spreads out in front of them. 

Dean is the first to try. Slowly he transforms back. And Sam is fascinated by the sight. His mind wants to experience everything because it knows how it works, how it is possible, but it has to wait. He reaches deep inside himself. Says goodbye to his wolf. Feels fingers grow and his body straightens up. When he sees Dean again, he sits in front of him, naked and curious.

„You okay Sammy?“

He asks him carefully.

"Yes, everything's fine."

Sam stretches out. Massages his fingers and feet. 

" _ That _ ...was incredible!"

Dean beams, his face beautiful in his joy, and Sam also has to admit that he hasn't been so carefree for a long time. 

"Don't tell Garth, leave him with his guilty conscience!"

"Dean..."

"It's all right."

Sam, embarrassed, looks down to the ground 

"Hey, Dean?"

His words are so quiet they're hard to hear.

"What?" Dean speaks in a soft voice as well.

"We are going to be parents!“

"Hey... we've been to Hell, it can't get any worse." Dean shrugs his shoulders, but his eyes betray him. 

"Really Dean?" Sam looks at him in surprise.

"Sam, I mean it. We have survived  _ so _ much, don't you think raising a child is the smaller challenge?

"What about the monsters? What about saving people, hunting things?

Dean is silent for a while, his fingers are driving through the grass. 

Then he looks over at Sam.

"Come here."

And Sam crawls over to him and sits on his lap. Dean hugs him and puts his head on Sam's chest. Sam's warm, big hands stroke Dean's cheek. Eventually, Dean releases a little from Sam, kisses him below the neck, and inhales his smell. He still smells like Sam, but different, there's another smell, a mixture of him and Sam, and Dean's heart takes a jump. 

"This." He puts his hand on Sam's belly. "You and the baby, you're everything that counts." 

He's pulling Sam down to himself. His lips connect with his brother's and no matter what the future brings. No matter what the universe has in store for them, for this moment here, he would go back to Hell without hesitation. [](https://imgbb.com/)


	7. Epiloge

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

"You know you're always welcome!“

Nicole's voice rises up against the familiar rattle of the Impala. 

"We know that, Nicole. And we'll be back in four months at the latest."

Sam responds over the loudspeaker of the phone. Dean looks over to his brother, agreeing. 

"Sam, at the latest. And please if only the slightest change occurs." Nicole pleads. 

"...we'll call you immediately." Dean finishes the sentence. 

"Hey, we just want to have a little time for us, okay? Clarify things and redesign the bunker a little." explains Sam.

"And maybe a little ravage before..." Dean adds quietly and winks at Sam. 

"What?" Nicole asks. 

"Nothing!" explains Sam and looks at Dean angrily. But his brother only laughs.

"Nicole just give us this time. It will be hard enough to keep Cas at a distance. I want to see his face, Sam, when you explain it to him!"

"Why should  _ I _ explain everything to him?"

"Because YOU wanted to go to this wedding and I said from the beginning it's a stupid idea." 

"Really Dean? Is that your argument for all time now?" 

"No."

"Good.“

"Maybe change diapers."

"Forget it, Dean."

"Ahem, boys ? I'm still here?" 

Nicole can't help laughing.

"Sorry Nicole," Sam replies, embarrassed. 

"No problem. I bet Dave will be just as nervous when we get there."

"Hey, I'm not nervous. I'm only planning the distribution of tasks when the baby comes!"

„Actually ... actually we call them puppies. Because they are born as puppies."

"Oh.“ Dean answers, hesitantly.

"Sam will give birth to the puppies as a wolf and it will take a while before they learn to shift."

Sam slides a bit restless on the seat. He looks over at Dean, whose eyes suddenly become very big.

"Wait, Nicole, wait, wait, wait, what do you mean puppies?"

Dean can literally hear her blush. 

"We didn’t want to blurt it straight out, but look, you and Sam you're practically in your prime and it's his first birth and you’re quite a ... potent Alpha."

Dean looks over to Sam, chest proudly swelling, but Sam only rolls his eyes and looks out the window. 

"What I want to say is that the chances are very good for a strong litter of probably two or three puppies. And that's something wonderful, isn't it?

Dean?

....

Sam ?

...

Dean????

Can you still hear me?“

The end!

to be continued..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this.  
If so please leave kudos or tell me about it in the comments.  
Please keep in mind, this is my very first Big Bang, so please be gentle.  
Again, thank you darklittleheart for this amazing Art!


End file.
